Danny Timmy Power Hour
by mystery writer5775
Summary: We have all seen the Jimmy Timmy power Hour right? Well what happens when Butch Hartmans creations butt heads in this epic tale full of fights, team ups, fruitloops, crazy teachers, and...wait! Is that Vicky? How does she know Danny Fenton?
1. And So It Begins

**This is my first attempt at FOP and I hope it's good. I don't own DP or FOP, those belong to Butch Hartman, even though I would give a limb to own Danny!**

Timmy sighed as he walked silently down the street with his head down low. It was just after school and the first day of summer yet none of that happiness that surrounded him really mattered. Suddenly two cats began walking by him, one green and one pink "What's up champ?" the green one asked.

Sure most kids would have freaked and ran in circles screaming about talking off colored cats but Timmy knew perfectly better.

You see, these two were his Fairy God Parents, magical beings who granted his every wish as long as it didn't violate Da Rules. But of course they had to remain secret so shhhhhh! Sadly Timmy sighed "We got a new teacher for the last week and he assigned us homework over the summer" he said sadly.

Cosmo shrugged "Just put it off till the last minute" he told his fairy god child.

Timmy rolled his eyes "Not going to work, mom and dad said I'm going to be baby sat by Vicky until I finish, stupid teacher" he muttered. Wanda looked up at the short boy "It can't be to bad, isn't another report on fairies from Crocker?" she asked.

Timmy shook his head "Nah, some new teacher who is filling in from Amity Park named Jack Fenton, he and his wife and kids are visiting their old friends and he gave us a stupid assignment on ghosts" he said.

Cosmo shuddered "You mean that really large teacher dressed in orange with the wife who dresses in all blue and their two kids who are both embarrassed to death by them?" he asked. Timmy smiled and looked down at the clueless cat/fairy "Yeah, how did you know it was them?" he asked.

Cosmo shrugged again "I didn't, I was just describing the man talking to your dad" he said, his paw pointing to Timmy's house.

Timmy paled visibly as his temporary teacher laughed with his dad and his mom with some strange woman. Two kids were just trying to stay unnoticed. Timmy approached the teens who didn't notice him "What's going on?" he asked.

Both teens exchanged startled looks as they looked down to the miraculously short pink hatted boy "Trying to think of the best way to leave and save us from further embarrassment and further damage to our psychological minds" the girl said.

Timmy's eye twitched "Whodawhatnow?" he asked in confusion. The boy sighed and motioned to the adults "Trying to avoid our parents" he said. Timmy winced "You mean your dad is my temporary teacher who gave us a ten page report over summer?" he asked in shock.

The boy smirked and knelt down so they were closer "For a small hint, you could write ghost ten times, one per page and still pass" he whispered.

Timmy raised an eyebrow in confusion "Why is that?" he asked. The girl grinned "Trust me, dad is a bit dense, the more you write then the less chance you'll have of passing" she said. Timmy grinned uncertainly "Thanks?" he said insecurely.

Suddenly Timmy's mom waved for them to come over "Oh kids, come on over here" she said. The two teens groaned "Do we have to?" the boy grumbled under his breath.

Reluctantly they walked up to the parents "Yes?" they asked together. Timmy's mom grinned "Timmy these are my old college friends Jack and Maddie Fenton, they will be staying here for a while along with their two kids Danny and Jazz" she said. Maddie smiled "Danny Jazz, these are…" the names were interrupted as a truck drove by, it's horn beeping.

Jack smiled as well "And I see you've already met their son Timmy" he said. Danny and Jazz gave wary smiles "Nice to meet you…" this time the names were drowned out by the sirens following the previous truck.

The couple laughed "Please, just call us mom and dad, we don't know why but every one has called us that since we were little" she said. Both teens exchanged nervous looks "Now you kids behave and we'll see you at the end of summer" Jack said out of nowhere.

All three kids looked at him in shock "Wait what!?" they asked. Timmy's mom smiled "We're going on a cruise that should last till the end of summer, and Danny and Jazz are going to baby-sit you!" she said enthusiastically. Maddie then frowned "Actually it'll mainly be Jazz, I want you to keep an eye on Danny to make sure that he stays out of trouble" she said warily.

Jazz smirked at her brothers horrified face "Now by kids, have fun!" they yelled before climbing into the Turner's car and taking off, leaving two suitcases on the curb "You have got to be kidding me!" Danny burst out after several minutes of silence.

Timmy sighed "I'll show you to the house" he said. Both teens slowly picked up their suitcases and followed the boy into the house "Okay you'll have to decide, we have a guest room and then there is the couch" he said.

Danny sighed "I'll take the couch" Jazz said out of nowhere. Danny shook his head "Jazz, I know your trying to be nice but we both know that I'll end up on the couch one way or another" he said in annoyance. Jazz shrugged "Yeah your probably right, but at least keep your stuff in my room" she told him .

Timmy smirked slightly as he nodded. He then proceeded to show them to the guest room where the put there stuff in the door and sat on the bed.

Jazz then turned to Timmy "So what do you like to do for fun?" she asked, not noticing the suddenly disappearance of two strange cats. Timmy looked at her in shock "You just asked me what I like to do for fun?" he asked.

Jazz shrugged "Yeah, why?" she asked him. Timmy looked at her blankly "It's just that my usual baby sitter usually defines fun by trashing the house and blaming me, or torturing me in one way or another" he said.

Danny smirked "Well to show we're not like that how about you teach Jazz how to play video games and rage against the machine" he told the young boy. Timmy's eyes grew wide in excitement "That's a deal but, don't you want to play?" he asked.

Danny yawned and shook his head "Nah, I'm still tired from the trip here" he said, exhaustion showing plain as day.

In truth he was actually tired from numerous ghost fights but obviously this kid couldn't know that. Timmy smiled "Okay but at least come watch" he said enthusiastically. Danny shrugged and the two teens followed the energetic young boy to his room right as two goldfish appeared in his fish bowl.

Danny tiredly sat down on the floor and watched as Timmy set up a reality set with a game called Attack of The Mutant Bunny Ninja's.

Danny could feel his eyes drop as his sister and Timmy put on the helmets and were transported into the game where they were attacked with bunnies and carrot sticks. Danny smiled lightly at how Jazz enjoyed it before he slowly drifted off into a calm sleep.


	2. Movie Marathon!

**This was originally going to be two chapter but i decided i would be nice to you and combine them so they were longer. And don't worry, you find out more about Vicky next chapter. Don't own DP or FOP.**

Jazz laughed as her and Timmy exited the game after a fun round of being chased by pink ninja bunnies but both of the two froze at the sight of Danny sleeping peacefully on the floor.

Jazz sighed "I'll put him in the guest room" she said in defeat. Timmy raised an eyebrow "But I thought he was sleeping on the couch" he said. Jazz smiled slyly "Yeah but then we can't stay up late watching what ever you want to watch" she said. Timmy smiled widely as Jazz carried Danny off to the other room. Cosmo and Wanda then poofed into view "So, what do you think of them?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy smiled "They are so cool! Although I'm not so sure about Danny, he seemed a little to tired for a simple road trip" he said suspiciously. Wanda shrugged "And you know, maybe you can do a little extra research on ghosts, even if they did tell you what to write for an easy A " Wanda said.

Timmy shrugged "I guess, but for now it's time for fun" he said as he rushed downstairs to meet Jazz.

_**Line break**_

Jazz stared blankly at the screen during the strange movie. It was about ghosts but it didn't match up with anything she knew. Suddenly the doorbell rang and with a sigh Jazz got up and answered it to see a fourteen year old with an innocent smile and her eyes shut "Mr. and Mrs. Turner may I interest you in an all summer baby sitting package in which the child in question stays at my home for constant watch?" she asked.

Jazz smirked "Let me guess…Vicky?" she asked. Vicky opened her eyes in shock "Jazz?" she asked. Jazz gave her a glare "For the record, my brother and I will be baby sitting Timmy all summer, and man when he said his baby sitter was Vicky I didn't realize he meant a phony like you" she said. Timmy watched in shock that mirrored on Vicky's face as Jazz shut the door on her.

She then turned to Timmy "Up for popcorn?" she asked. Timmy stared in shock "You know Vicky?" he asked. Jazz rolled her eyes "Yeah, she used to live in Amity Park and we were competitors in the baby sitting business, I won" she said with a smirk. Timmy shivered slightly "How did you win?" he asked nervously. Jazz smiled "Kids seemed to prefer my methods of safe fun rather than torture" she said.

Her eyes suddenly narrowed "But of course if Vicky's here then I do have to warn Danny" she said hesitantly.

_**Line break**_

Danny jerked awake with sweat beaded on his forehead from the intensity of the nightmare he had. He wasn't sure what it was about, he had just been surrounded by so many things.

Shakily Danny shook his head and studied his surroundings. He rolled his eyes as he realized that he was in the guest room. He looked at the clock and saw midnight. With a sigh he walked downstairs and smiled to see Jazz and Timmy asleep on the couch. Quietly he picked up the small boy and carried him to his bed, then returning to do the same with Jazz.

Sure any normal boy wouldn't be able to carry his sister upstairs with ease but with ghost powers, came ghost strength. Danny then grabbed a small black travel blanket with his DP symbol from his bag and spread it out on the couch, his mind troubling him because of his nightmares.

Danny let out a silent sigh as his eyes slowly slid closed once more.

_**Line break**_

Timmy sighed as his eyes opened. Groggily he looked at his clock before noticing that it was nine in the morning and he was in his bed "Jazz must have tucked me in" he mumbled. He then sleepily walked over to his sleeping god parents "Hey guys, it's morning, wake up" he said. Both god parents blinked sleepily "Morning already sport?" Wanda asked.

Timmy grinned "Yeah, shame Danny's asleep" he said. Suddenly he gained an evil smile "How about we go wake up Danny?' he asked. Wanda slapped her fin to her forehead as Timmy slipped out of the room and crept silently down the hall. However as he inched the guest room open he stared in shock because it wasn't Danny sleeping in the bed but Jazz.

In confusion he closed the door and looked at the two fairies scratching their heads "Wasn't Danny sleeping in there?" Cosmo asked. In confusion Timmy nodded and then proceeded downstairs. There on the couch he saw Danny tossing and turning as though he were having a nightmare "No…I can't" he muttered in his sleep. Timmy looked in confusion at his two fairies "What do we do?" he asked.

Danny suddenly fell to the floor, getting all tangled up in his blanket "Danny!" a voice called. Timmy turned to see Jazz running towards her brother. She gently touched his shoulder and Timmy jumped as Danny shot up, wide awake "What's going on?" Danny asked in confusion. Suddenly he noticed he was on the floor and Jazz and Timmy were both watching him.

Danny winced "Another nightmare?" he asked. Jazz sighed as she helped him to his feet "Yes" she muttered. Danny turned to the young kid who watched in fascination "Sorry if I scared you, my nightmares can get really scary" he said quietly. Timmy smiled "I know what you mean, I've had nightmares that were so real that I still don't know if they were fake" he said.

Jazz smirked "Like Vicky?" she asked. Danny's head whipped towards her "Vicky's here?" he asked quickly. Jazz rolled her eyes "I'll watch Timmy" she said. Timmy grinned "Fine by me!" he said. Danny smiled and gave his sister a hug before running upstairs to get ready. When he came back Timmy and Jazz were eating cereal "I'll be back later, don't hold up" he called before taking off.

Timmy raised an eyebrow "Random?" he asked.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Sorry to inform every one but my parents have limited my time on this site to once a week so I may not be able to post often, but on the bright side I will double what I normally post in those times I can!


	4. The evil authors twisted chapter

**Now I know you guys have all been wondering about Vicky and I know a few of you want Danny to kick Vicky's butt. So please after this (Don't own DP or FOP) please stay with the story. I promise Vicky will get what's coming to her, and I know that at the moment this may seem OOC but I promise times a million that all will be explained in due time! Just be patient! (Gets shield ready for rotten vegtables)**

Vicky stormed around her front yard trying to figure out a way to get rid of Jazz. They had a rivalry since pre school. But then again if Danny was there, hopefully he was still as cute as she remembered. Suddenly she saw a young raven haired teen walking down the side walk and Vicky felt her heart pound wildly, that guy was _cute_! Casually Vicky walked up by her mailbox to intercept him "Hey, you wanna grab an ice cream and maybe torture some twerps?" she asked flirtingly.

The boy smiled mischievously "Vicky right?" he asked. Vicky smiled widely and nodded. Without warning the boy delivered a round house kick that she barely blocked in time "What was that about!?" she asked angrily. The teen grinned "Why little missy I believe you owe me a rematch in karate" he said in a false western accent. Vicky's eyes widened in delight "Danny? Danny Fenton?" she asked.

Danny did a small bow "Here and in the flesh" he said. Vicky smirked and tried to deliver a punch to his abdomen that he dodged "I see you've practiced" she commented. Danny smirked as well "I see you haven't" he teased as he ducked low and brought his leg under Vicky, tripping her. Vicky smiled as she jumped back to her feet, trying to kick Danny in the process, and failing.

Danny twirled in a graceful pirouette to avoid her. Vicky rolled her eyes "What did you do? Become a dancer?" she asked. Danny winced slightly as he dodged her round house kick "I guess if you get really deep then yes it could be interpreted as dancing" he said, delivering a swift jab that knocked Vicky off her feet once more. Vicky swiftly move to get up but was interrupted at the sight of Danny's fist in her face, keeping her down.

Sweat rolled down her face as she looked up into his twinkling eyes "You have gotten a ton better, I don't remember you ever beating me" she commented. Danny smiled lightly as he helped her to her feet "So why did you move out of Amity? Not even a good buy note for your _best friend_" he said with a small pout on his face. Vicky rolled her eyes "My parents made me leave, I didn't even get the chance to say good bye it was a get home we're leaving kind of deal" she said.

Danny rolled his eyes "Parents" he muttered. Vicky chuckled "So what do your parents do? Still teachers?" she asked. Danny groaned and leaned against the mailbox "You kidding? They have turned their side interest into a job, and they are getting paid!" he said. Vicky laughed "What the ghost hunting?" she asked sarcastically. Danny groaned and nodded "Apparently it's much more real than we thought, they managed to build a portal from our world to the ghost world" he said.

Vicky rolled her eyes "Okay, please cut the jokes, they are way to weird" she said. Danny sighed and took out a couple of news clippings from his jacket and handed them to her. On them were headlines such as ghost hunters become famous or Danny Phantom saves the day "Still don't believe me?" he asked with a smirk. Vicky raised an eyebrow "Fine but how do you know that your parents portal leads into the ghost world?" she asked.

Danny smirked "Ghost Zone, and for one I've been in there several times on accident and second I'm the reason it's on" he said. Vicky crossed her arms "Either you have gotten a lot smarter or something bad happened" she teased. Danny winced "You could say it involved a little shock" he said slyly. Vicky punched his shoulder "So where are you staying?' she asked.

Danny sighed "At Timmy's house, his parents are old friends of my parents and we're going to be here for two or three months" he said. Vicky smirked "Well that's plenty of time for us to get back in touch" she said with battered eyelashes. Danny sighed "As much as I would love it, we were twelve then and to tell you the truth I think I may have found some one else, but there is some hope, if your up to the challenge" he said.

Vicky smiled "Alls fair in love and war" she said. Danny smiled but turned away "And one last thing, you can't torture Timmy or his friends while I'm here, you have to play the _nice _baby sitter" he said. Vicky twitched "Alls fair in love and war" Danny teased. Vicky sighed "Fine" she muttered. Danny laughed and leaned forward to give her a playful punch on her arm before racing off.

Vicky folded her arms in anger but in her eyes she had a mischievous twinkle "He's so going to pay for that" she said. Then a smirk rose on her face "And all is fair in love and war" she said evilly.

_**Line break**_

Danny ran down the street, basking in his victory over Vicky, though if his sister found out he would be toast. For all she knew Danny and Vicky were rivals and hated each other. However that was completely opposite. Unfortunately Danny's thoughts were interrupted as a familiar blue mist exited his mouth "Oh no, Here? _Now_?" he whispered. With a sigh he ran into an ally and allowed two rings to flow along his waist.

He then invisibly took to the skies and instantly discovered the problem with a hint of amusement.

He grinned at the sight of Skulker terrorizing some kids, or at least trying to. There were two kids, one was a blond kid who clearly wasn't afraid to get dirty was using some braces to ride Skulker around like a horse while a small bald kid was studying from the distance.

Danny rolled his eyes and decided to relieve Skulker of the kid. Invisibly Danny floated up and grabbed the kid, turning him invisible as well. The kid froze in his arms and looked down "Am I dead?" he asked. Danny chuckled as he flew the kid to the second one "No but try to stay out of my fights" he said lightly.

The kids looked at him in shock as Danny watched as Skulker continued to fly around, unaware that the kid had been removed "As entertaining as this is to watch I must ask, what are you here for?" Danny called, amusement playing on his face. Skulker twirled around with a startled expression, noticing how Danny stood near the boy who had previously been on his back.

Skulker growled and help up an arm, an ecto cannon coming out of the arm. Danny narrowed his eyes and soared a bit higher so the kids wouldn't be hurt "Now you are mine whelp" he said. Danny rolled his eyes "If I remember right you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here" he growled. Skulker grinned "You should now by now that the hunt will always continue until i have your pelt on my wall" he said.

Danny shivered at the same time as the kids "Dude, that's just gross" the bald kid said. The other nodded "And I live next to a dump and think it's gross" he cried out. Danny rolled his eyes "I've dealt with this for a year and I still think it's just wrong" he commented. Skulker growled angrily and launched a green blast at Danny that was met with a swift ecto shield.

Danny smiled "And the battle begins once more" he said launching a well placed blast that knocked off Skulker's arm. Skulker growled and shot a net out of his arm. Danny conquered another shield but to his surprise the shield practically phased through it and draped around him. Danny scowled as he landed in front of the awe struck kids "That is so cool" the blond stated.

Danny closed his eyes and let the energy flow through his fingers to the net as Skulker approached "Leave me _alone_!" he shouted. As if on cue an ecto blast destroyed the net and continued to hit Skulker and surrounded him in a blinding flash. When it vanished Danny walked over and picked up what was left, a small green blob. He then turned to the boys who were frozen in awe "You guys like dissecting?" he asked, tossing over the miniature ghost hunter.

Both boys smiled "Awesome!" they called before running off with a screaming blob in hands. Danny sighed "Better get back to Jazz" he said quietly. He silently flew off, becoming invisible in the process, missing the black van pull up behind him "Hmm, glowing, flying, funny blasts. Must be the work of Fairy God Parents!" he called. Mr. Crocker grinned as he drove off recklessly to a certain Turner home.

_**line break**_

Timmy watched cautiously as Danny walked warily in the front door. He was slightly suspicious and was currently invisible. He quietly snuck down to the kitchen to where Danny had just walked in, leaning on the door "Jazz" he whispered. Jazz whirled around, eyes widening upon seeing her brother "Danny what happened?" she asked as she ran to him.

Timmy stared wide eyed as she helped him to limp over to a chair. Danny let out a small sigh "Skulker, he had a net that drained me but it took a few minutes to kick in" he muttered. Timmy watched Jazz curiously as she sighed "Danny are you sure Skulker followed us here from Amity?" she asked. Danny groaned in frustration "Yes I'm sure it wasn't some other flying ghost hunter Jazz" he hissed.

Timmy raised an eyebrow in confusion "Danny you shouldn't fight him, next time call me and I'll take care of it" she told her brother. Timmy winced as Danny stood up, swaying unsteadily on his feet "Jazz you know I can't, it's my responsibility" he said quietly. Jazz sighed as Danny stumbled upstairs to the guest room "Why do you always have to be the hero?" she asked no one in particular.

Timmy raised an eyebrow before tip toeing back up into his room.


	5. Super Hot Jalapeno Muffins

**Don't own DP or FOP. Now I know you all are confused as to the Danny Vicky thing but I promise all will be explained...next chapter. Now after this I think you should probably gain a hint of where this is going. But to be honest you guys won't even fathom how deep all this is for quite some time! It is all circles within circles! And believe me, even when I'm finished you'll be begging for more!**

Timmy shut the door quietly behind him "Wanda I wish I was visible" he said. In seconds he was visible to all with his two god parents watching him curiously "What's wrong sweety?" Wanda asked.

Timmy stared at the wall "Danny was in a fight with a metal ghost hunter" he said in confusion. Cosmo laughed "You know sweety, it might be how Crocker is accusing you of having fairy god parents some one might think Danny is a ghost" she said.

Timmy sighed and stayed silent for a minute "Ten year old attention span gone, who's up for video games!" he suddenly shouted. Wanda slapped her forehead "Of course" she muttered as Timmy and Cosmo began playing their little games.

_**Line break**_

Vicky smiled evilly as she snatched the information from a frightened kid. The kid ran off screaming as Vicky thumbed through a small packet "So, he appears to like Paulina, Sam, and Valerie. I remember them, popular, popular, and Goth" she said thoughtfully.

Then she frowned "Now to figure out how to use this to my advantage" she muttered. Then she looked at some of the other things, puzzlement crossing her features "Danny skips classes daily? And is failing every class? Even astronomy! And he is constantly getting hurt, missing curfew, and just disappearing!?" she said in shock.

startled Vicky looked towards where the Turner's lived "Danny what is going on?" she asked herself.

_**line break**_

Mr. Crocker raced around his Crocker cave. Around him machines hummed as they processed information. Different test tubes littered the place along with various tools that had many substances on them.

Mr. Crocker then turned excitedly towards a small timer on a particularly large machine.

He shivered in excitement "Come on, hurry" he muttered. Slowly a bar loaded, taking all the time in the world "Hurry up! The world depends on this!" he shouted.

He then turned back to the timer.

five

four

three

two

one...

BEEP!

Mr. Crocker shouted in triumph before opening the large machine and putting on a high tech looking glove. he slowly reached in their, tension growing at every second. He then wrapped his fingers around a small object that seemed to glow in the dark "Yes" he whispered.

It was then that he held the object up to the light in a triumphant pose revealing...a muffin?

Mr. Crocker laughed childishly as he bit into the warm fresh baked muffin. (AN: But seriously!? A muffin?! Can't he be more creative!?) But when he swallowed the first bite he froze, his face steadily glowing a brighter red by the second.

He then screamed, fire shooting out of his mouth "**Hot**!" he shouted. The muffin dropped to the ground as he ran over to a hose, drenching himself in the process of drinking. Once his mouth had cooled he stomped angrily over to the recipe, wondering what had gone wrong "I don't get it, aren't Super Hot Jalapeno Muffins supposed to taste sweet?" he asked in confusion.

His answer came in the form of a dark chuckling. Mr. Crockhead swirled around in surprise and stared as a business man walked from out of the shadows, his eyes blazing a dark red that caused the crazed teacher to whimper.

_**line break**_

Danny sighed and went up to his sister "Hey Jazz? I'm going for a walk to clear my head" he told her dully. Jazz sighed in defeat "Alright, but be careful" she said. Danny nodded and left. Jazz stood there for a moment before she heard some sounds from upstairs "Maybe I should go play with Timmy" she said thoughtfully.

Slowly she climbed up the stairs and saw Timmy playing video games against a green haired figure while a pink haired figure was shaking her head "Can't you two do anything other than play video games?" she asked. Jazz watched motionlessly as the two boys shrugged "Come on Wanda, it's not like playing a video game is bad for you" he said. Jazz suppressed a snort "Yeah right" she muttered under her breath.

The pink haired figure sighed once more "But what if Crocker decides to go after Danny? What if somehow the reason the ghost hunter thought he was a ghost was because he has some weird abilities? And what if Crocker goes after him?" she asked. At this Jazz put her hands over her mouth while Timmy stopped "That might be true, he might be a super hero! Just like Catman! Or the Crimson Chin! Or maybe he's a side kick like me!" he said loudly.

The green haired person looked up and laughed "Sorry Timmy but even I know that Cleft isn't to good of a side kick, you can only appear in so many comics" he said casually. Jazz shook her head before taking a deep breath. Nervously she calmed herself before knocking on the partially opened door "Cosmo Wanda hide" Timmy whispered.

Jazz waited a few seconds before entering with a smile "Hey Timmy, I was wondering if you would like to help me bake some cookies" she said, trying to ignore what had happened. Timmy smiled "Alright!" he said. Jazz smiled uneasily as the young boy rushed past her and down the stairs. it was then that she noticed the two gold fish in the fish bowl and it clicked.

With a relieved smile she followed Timmy downstairs "Now lets get ready to bake!" Timmy called out.


	6. Vicky's Past

**Like i promised this is the history between Danny and Vicky, I know you've been dieing to hear it! Don't own a thing. And also pay close attention to some small facts, there are some things that may help with your guessing of what's going on. And also I apologize for a typo earlier, Vicky is currently sixteen just like in the actual show. I don't know why I did fourteen, although the tons of sugar, caffine, lack of sleep, and other such things might have something to do with it...**

Vicky paced in her drive way, trying to think of some way to get to Danny with out his sister finding out "Thinking about me?" a dull voice asked. Vicky whirled around to see Danny looking tired and leaning against her mailbox. Vicky frowned "You look like you got hit by a bus" she said bluntly. Danny winced "And I feel like it to" he said. Vicky crossed her arms "Okay spill, what happened?" she asked.

Danny shrugged "Can't remember" he stated. Vicky sighed "I'm not just talking about this, apparently you've been missing school and curfew as well" she stated. Danny stared in shock "Have you been spying on me!?" he asked. Vicky grinned "Alls fair in love and war so I got some information" she said. Danny sighed "Alright but you have to promise not to tell a soul, not even those closest to you" he said.

Vicky raised an eyebrow "Okay this is creepier than me and Jazz baby sitting the same kid and getting along, your never this secretive" she said. Danny sighed "Remember those news clippings I showed you?" he asked. Vicky nodded "Well I'm..." "Danny!" a voice called out, interrupting Danny mid sentence. Both teens turned in shock just in time to see a black blur grab Danny "S-Sam?" Danny asked.

Vicky scowled as the Goth girl let go of Danny just in time for another figure to walk up "Told you he's fine Sam" he said. Vicky rolled her eyes, she remembered Tucker plenty well "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in Amity Park?" Danny asked in shock. Tucker smiled smugly "We're here visiting family, my little cousin AJ lives here and Sam decided to come along because she just couldn't stand being away from you" he teased.

Danny rolled his eyes and Sam punched the tech wiz in the shoulder "Nice to see you two haven't changed" Vicky said, startling the two. Sam then coolly crossed her arms, recognizing Vicky "Well if it isn't the wicked witch of the east" she said coolly. Danny rolled his eyes "Please Sam, Vicky is nice. Now if you want wicked witch I would suggest Trixie Tang, pretty, popular, and as shallow as the wicked witch of the west" he said.

Then noticing both girls confusion he sighed "Paulina" he stated. Both girls quickly nodded in agreement "True" they both stated. Tucker then started laughing "Wow dude, since when do you hang out with Vicky?" he asked. Danny shot him a glare "Just because to the common eye we were worst enemies, Vicky was actually my best friend, but then of course she moved here" he said.

Sam chuckled "Well you have missed a ton in Amity" she said. Tucker smirked "Like all the ghosts?' he asked. Vicky rolled her eyes "Great, Danny has got you guys in on the ghost thing too?" she asked. Danny sighed "You sounded like my sister there, just so you know" he remarked. Sam raised an eyebrow at Vicky's darkened expression "What's wrong? You don't like Jazz?" she asked. Danny sighed "Well, they used to be best friends but..."

_flash back_

An eightyear old Vicky walked down the street happily heading towards her best friend, Jazz Fenton's, house. She saw Jazz smiling from her window as she neared. Happily the young girl waved to her friend as she opened the door. She her running but strangely no one answered the door.

Vicky looked up at the thunder clouds that were beginning to develop over head. Nervously Vicky rang the door bell again and this time she was met with a curious young raven haired boy "Are you Vicky?" he asked. Vicky nodded, hoping to see her friend.

The boy sighed "Big sissy says she's busy and that your just a distraction to her work and she would appreciate it if you stayed away and didn't be her friend" he said quickly. Vicky raised an eyebrow in confusion "But we've been best friends since preschool, why is she acting weird?" she asked.

The young boy sighed "I don't know, she's not paying attention to me either" he said sadly. Suddenly a crack of thunder burst overhead as it began to rain. The boy looked up "You had better come in until the storm clears up" he said. Vicky sighed and followed him in.

She froze as she saw him rushing up the stairs and for a moment she thought he would tell Jazz. She let out a small relieved sigh as he came back down with a blanket "I thought you might want to warm up, want to come to my room?" he asked. Vicky smiled "Sure" she said. The boy smiled and led her up to a small room "By the way, my names Danny" he said. Vicky smiled warmly "Vicky" she said casually.

_end flash back_

Danny sighed as he ended the story "And those two would have probably gotten along again if it weren't for another incident about two years after that that changed both me and Vicky while Jazz stayed in her own clueless world" he said.

_flash back_

Danny snuck quietly out the door, trying to avoid Jazz. His parents had given him permission to see Vicky but if Jazz were to find out he would be doomed for life. Luckily though he managed to make it outside and once there he took off down the street, racing to his new friends house.

They had just recently decided to be friends, as long as Jazz didn't see them, then they just gave each other the cold shoulder. Danny smiled widely as he saw Vicky playing at the park "Vicky!" he called. He saw Vicky's face pale as she looked at him.

She made gestured for him to stop but Danny rolled his eyes and ran over to her. Vicky then slapped her forehead "Danny? What are you doing?" a voice asked. Danny smiled "Just talking to my friend Vick…"he suddenly stopped as it sunk in.

Horrified Danny spun around to face his sister who looked furious "Danny I told you Vicky is evil! You have to stay away from her!" she ordered. Danny winced "Jazz she's my friend!" he begged. Vicky stepped forward "I would never hurt Danny, he's my best friend since you ditched me!" she said angrily.

Jazz snorted "Well maybe if you hadn't kept getting me in trouble" she said angrily. Vicky clenched her fists "When did I get you in trouble!?" she asked angrily. Danny shirked back "You made it so I couldn't find time to do my homework and kept getting B's" she said angrily.

Danny narrowed his eyes "Stop it both of you!" he shouted. Anger began to bubble inside of him at both girls actions "Look Jazz, Vicky is my friend whether you like it or not! And she will keep being my friend while you ignore me to do your stupid homework!" he said angrily.

Jazz looked shock at that before she angrily grabbed Danny's arm, pulling him away from Vicky. Danny struggled "Let go Jazz!" he shouted angrily. Jazz whirled to face him while Vicky stood still in shock and confusion "Danny you have a choice to make, choose me or her because if you want to be friends with Vicky then I will run away" Jazz told her little brother.

Danny looked back and forth between his angry sister and the sad looking Vicky. It was then that Danny looked at Vicky with apologetic eyes "I'm sorry Vicky" he whispered before following Jazz's abrupt retreat.

_End flash back_

Sam and Tucker stared at the sad pair in confusion "Wait, I thought Jazz was nice" Tucker said. Danny sighed "When she got older she became nicer, unless she's around Vicky who she still hates. But ever since then I've had a harder time making friends and Vicky became a little meaner" he said.

Vicky looked away "Of course you couldn't expect us to listen to Jazz after that charade, we eventually got a way to meet" she said slyly. Danny grinned evilly.

_Flash back_

Danny poked his head out of the bushes, looking for any sign of his sister "I think she's gone" he whispered. Vicky sighed "So why did you want to see me?" she asked. Danny grinned and handed her a brochure to a place that taught Karate "What if we just happened to sign up for the same karate class? Jazz wouldn't be able to do a thing!" he said excitedly.

Vicky frowned "But we may have to fight each other" she said uneasily. Danny shrugged "So what? We just both give it our all and who knows? It may come in handy in the future" he said casually. Vicky smiled "Alright! I'm in!" she said happily.

_End flashback_

Sam grinned at Danny "Figures you guys would have found something" she said, she was beginning to like Danny's inner evil against his sister. Danny then frowned sadly "Yeah but, all friendships in secret don't last" he said sadly.

_Flashback_

Danny went to the karate class happily, he and Vicky were having another rematch fight because Vicky always won and the teacher paired them against each other until Danny could win. Once he arrived to class his teacher came up to him "Hello young Daniel, you have a new partner" he said.

Danny looked at him in confusion "What about Vicky?" he asked in dismay. His master shook his head "Vicky came in yesterday with her parents to inform me that they were moving, your new partner will be Dashel Baxter" he said.

Danny took one look at the huge kid before running out and towards Vicky's house. Once there he stopped, the house was empty and there was a sold sign in the front "She didn't even say goodbye" Danny whispered.

_End flashback_

Vicky winced "My parents made me move on surprise notice" she explained on seeing Sam and Tucker's expressions. Tucker smiled "You know, you should write a story on this, it could become a best seller" he said.

Danny punched him "Now you two explain what your doing here" he told him and Sam. Sam sighed "trying to get a hold of you, we needed to get you a warning" she said uneasily, her gaze shifting to Vicky.

Danny's eyes narrowed and Vicky looked at the three in confusion "Mind if we get some privacy?" Sam asked hopefully. Danny shook his head roughly "No, honestly I don't care if she finds out, but is everything okay?" he asked in worry.

Sam sighed "Other than the Box Ghost and Johnny Thirteen no ghosts have appeared in Amity" she said vaguely. Danny narrowed his eyes more "There is worse news…isn't there?" he asked. Sam elbowed Tucker who fumbled with his PDA before holding out a blurred image for Danny "We were kinda watching this place via satellite and caught this, here I'll sharpen it" he said.

Vicky watched curiously as lines passed over the image, and each time it became clearer until finally a vampire like figure was revealed "Plasmius" Danny hissed. He turned to Vicky apologetically "Sorry Vicky, I have to go" he said.

Vicky rolled her eyes "What ever" she said. Danny smiled weakly before him, Sam, and Tucker took off. Vicky sighed when he left, Danny was becoming as bad as Jazz at some things.


	7. Jazz's past, and fruitloops!

**Don't own DP or FOP. And for good news! My foot is better! Bad news is that this is the last time I can post anything for about five months. I'm moving to Los Angelos to go to the New York Film Academy and it will take me a long time to get adjusted. In fact it may take longer than five months before I can post, sorry.**

Danny sighed in annoyance as he turned down an alley way to talk to his friends, he was so close to telling Vicky! Part of him felt anger growing at his two friends. They had been able to share everything and he wished so much to tell her! Unfortunately Plasmius is loose.

Silently Danny vowed to kick his butt all the way to Mars and back! If not farther! Danny then turned to Sam and Tucker who watched him wearily "So what do we do?" he asked. Tucker rolled his eyes "I don't know, you're the half ghost super hero!" he said.

Danny groaned "And has it ever occurred to you that this half ghost super hero might need a break?" he asked. Sam winced and put her hand on his shoulder "Please Danny, we just want you to be safe" she said quietly.

Danny backed away from her touch, looking out of the alley to see kids playing quietly in the streets.

A pained and longing expression crossed his face "As long as Danny Phantom exists I can never be safe, already I have been attacked by Skulker and he nearly beat me if it wasn't for my determination and anger. And you know how it turned out all the other times I tried getting rid of my ghost powers. No matter what I do the world needs me, and I can't have safety other wise. And it's not only ghosts that I have to fight, lately I've also been going up against thieves and burglars, I just can't be safe" he said quietly.

Sam winced "I didn't mean to upset you" she said quietly. Tucker just watched quietly, knowing full well not to say a thing.

Danny's eyes then flashed a vibrant green "If you don't want to upset me then leave Dimsdale and go back home! Plasmius will target you if you're here and that's more of a danger to me!" he said.

Sam's face hardened as well "How can you expect us to leave you just that easily? We have stayed by your side through thick and thin and nothing bad has happened yet!" she said.

Danny's eyes glowed t a near yellow in brightness "What about when I had to face my future self? I couldn't protect any one then!" he said angrily. Sam scoffed "We died in the future but you stopped it, besides it's not like you had failed and we got killed" she said ignorantly.

Danny scowled, a tear flowing down his cheek "That's the thing Sam, if it weren't for Clockwork I would have failed and you would all be dead! _Dead _Sam! I don't want to see that happen again because for just five seconds I saw all of your faces looking at me as I tripped.

I couldn't be there in time and that is all it takes! A trip! I don't want you guys to suffer so please…_leave_" he said, whispering the last word. He then turned and allowed the two rings to appear around his waist.

Invisibly he then took to the skies, his friends watching sadly and never seeing the figure behind them that lifted her lips in a snarl "The boss will be most interested in this" she said quietly before adjusting her guitar as she turned invisible.

_**Line break**_

Crocker trembled before the man in the business suit "W-who are you? Are you here to ask about FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" he shouted, twitching in odd angles. The man chuckled darkly "I have no wish to capture a fairy, instead I intend to destroy me, and you are going to help" he said darkly.

Crocker trembled "But why not harness the magic and then take over the world?" he asked. The man walked to a screen angrily "Because fool I wish to get revenge on a particular child who had fairy god parents and still carries their magic with them" he snarled.

Crocker sighed "You seem like a business man so how about I offer you a deal? I get two fairies and you destroy the rest" he said in an awkwardly conniving voice.

The man snarled "I can't because my boss won't allow me to, he will destroy the fairies and sent me to make sure that you cooperate even if it has to be by force!" he snarled, clearly agitated at having a boss. Crocker whimpered "Yes mam" he said nervously.

The man snarled once more, his eyes glowing an evil red as he shot a strange red beam at Crocker who yelped and fled. The man then growled and looked at a watch on his wrist, pressing a button that opened a TV function "He'll help" he growled to the man completely hidden in shadow.

The hidden foe's eyes glowed an evil red "Very good Plasmius, that is all for now" he said darkly. Plasmius frowned as he hung up. His eyes turned red once more as black rings circled his waist "Soon I will break free of your control" he hissed to nothing before flying off.

_**Line break**_

Jazz sighed as she saw Danny flying through the sky, he never seemed to get a break. She looked down half heartedly at the cookies her and Timmy made. They were all chocolate chip and shaped in various odd shapes they found such as lawn mowers, Timmy, Timmy's hat.

A really creative one that said I hate the Dinklebergs. She then smiled towards the fish bowl where the two gold fish watched hungrily "Hey Timmy don't your fish want a cookie or two?" she asked kindly. Timmy shrugged and put two cookies in the fish bowl that were quickly snatched up by the hungry fish.

Timmy then turned to Jazz "So why are you so against Vicky?" he asked. Jazz sighed "It's a long story" she mumbled. Timmy shrugged "What else is there to do? AJ is hanging with a cousin and Chester is wrestling with an alligator at the zoo" he said, clearly bored.

Jazz sighed "Well you see, Vicky and I use to be the best of friends and we would get into tons of trouble together. But then my grades began dropping and my parents threatened to stick me into the Fenton stockades if I didn't get better. Of course I didn't listen and my grades dropped to b-'s and after that my parents threatened to send me to a boot camp unless I quit hanging out with Vicky.

I was only eight and I figured the best thing to do would completely cut off contact with her. Then I found out she was hanging out with Danny and it hurt so bad, like I had been replaced by my little brother. I told him he wasn't allowed to see her or I'd leave, and it was true because my parents would take me to a boot camp.

After that he signed up for karate to get his mind off of it, and it just so happens Vicky did as well. They also ended up being partners and I could remember Danny always coming home angry because he couldn't beat her and how he was beginning to really hate her and never wanted to talk to her again if he could help it.

It hurt me for him to hear that though because Vicky was always so nice and to give her the cold shoulder for eight years is hard" she explained. A slight snoring filled the room and she smiled lightly as she saw Timmy and the two goldfish sleeping.

Gently she picked up the small boy and fish bowl and carried them to Timmy's room. She then tucked him and smiled lightly at the fish "Sleep tight Cosmo and Wanda" she whispered before walking out of the room.

**Now in response to the bad news on the top...HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! GOTCHA!**


	8. Jazz Is So Fired!

**Here's a treat. I've been working on it all day, besides nothing better to do when I'm home sick! Don't own FOP or DP.**

Timmy sighed as he woke up in his nice warm bed. He then looked at the clock and groaned "I'm supposed to meet Chester at the mall in five minutes!" he said. Suddenly Jazz burst in "Hey Timmy I'll be downstairs watching TV and you'd probably better work on your homework and maybe you can be so quiet it's like your not even here" she said before leaving, a smirk on her face.

Timmy raised an eyebrow "That was strangely convenient, but oh well!" he said. He then turned to Cosmo and Wanda "Emergency wish number one hundred code seventy two" he shouted. In an instant he was in front of the mall, fully convenient.

However his entrance was prevented as Crocker walked up to him with some weird guy "Well if it isn't Turner, how is your FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" Crocker shouted. Timmy rolled his eyes "Your crazy" he muttered.

He was stopped however by the man in a business suit. Timmy gulped as his eyes glowed a deep blood red "I would watch your back Turner, and if I were you I'd watch your little house guests" he said evilly. Timmy gulped again as the man straightened up, eyes back to normal and a pleasant smile on his face "Well I'll see you around" he said pleasantly.

Timmy shivered as he left and Cosmo and Wanda came up to him as small flies "What was that about?" she asked. Timmy shook his head "No idea, but maybe we should keep an eye on Danny and Jazz" he said suspiciously.

_**Line break**_

Walker grumbled as he flew along, four figures struggling in a bubble behind him. He sighed in annoyance, how could _he_, the best rule keeper in the ghost zone, be subjected to picking up people for a hostage situation.

He heard another grumble behind him and he snapped, turning to face the figures "If you don't shut up right this instant then I will sentence you to an eternity of prison!" he shouted. Silence fell over the four figures for about seven seconds "So does this mean no potty breaks?" the large man asked.

Walker snarled and tossed his hat to the ground, he would make this mysterious boss, who ever it was, pay dearly for this! I mean who was the stupid ghost who came up with the idea of making a false cruise to kidnap the parents of the ghost kid and his cousin!?

Then he remembered, the boss remembered Ember doing it. Walker groaned as the four began complaining again, Ember was so going to get an eternity after all this was over with.

_**Line break**_

Danny flew over Amity, enjoying the peace as the wind flowed through his hair. He felt at peace with his surroundings. But deep down he also felt guilty for yelling at Sam and Tucker.

However he didn't regret it because everything he said was true and without them here he wouldn't have to worry about protecting anyone! Jazz could take care of herself and he was distancing himself from Timmy. So if he could get the two to leave then he could focus on the problem at hand.

Luckily jazz knew to watch him and he was pretty sure she wouldn't be stupid enough to let him wander off on his own. And if she was stupid enough then she might find herself at the mercy of Danny Phantom! Danny's thought's were interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

With a sigh he halted and took it out "Hello?" he asked. He heard frantic yelling on the other line "Jazz?" he asked. Jazz paused "Danny the mall is being attacked by ghosts, it's all over the news!" she cried. Danny groaned "Alright, but make sure you keep Timmy inside the house" he said tiredly.

He heard Jazz chuckle nervously and he tensed "Jazz?" he asked. He heard her gulp on the other line "Where is Timmy? Are you at the Turner's?" he asked. Jazzed laughed nervously "Funny thing about that is I let him go hang out with his friend, alone…at the mall" she said nervously.

Danny cursed his luck under his breath before hanging up, Jazz was so fired!

_**Line break**_

Hotep Ra laughed evilly as he created chaos around the mall. However he was forced to stop so that he could finish his duty. He had been charged with finding a small boy and kidnapping him. And even if the kid was annoying the destroying the mall part was so worth it!

It was then that he spotted his small buck toothed target. Hotep Ra grinned as his bandages began to unwind and make their way towards the scared looking kid. He tried to run but was easily snatched up "Are you Timmy Turner?" he asked.

The kid glared at him "And what if I am?" he asked. Hotep Ra smiled deviously "Then I am under orders to kidnap you" he said slyly. Timmy glared at him even more "Not on my watch" a voice called. Hotep Ra froze as he recognized the voice "Phantom" he hissed as he turned.

He growled as Phantom floated in front of him, fists glowing green "Told you he was real" a blond haired kid with braces told Turner. Hotep Ra ignored them and smirked deviously at Phantom "Well it looks like we have an unexpected guest here" he stated casually.

Phantom growled "Tell me who is behind this, leave and go back to the ghost zone, and I swear I won't hurt you, just lock you up in the Fenton thermos for a while" he stated, a calm smirk on his face. Hotep Ra growled and raised his glowing fists causing a few pictures of dragons to come to life as the dragons soared from their paintings.

Phantom groaned "Dragons, great" he muttered. Hotep Ra grinned as the five dragons circled the ghost kid "Any last words ghost boy?" he asked. Phantom put his hand on his forehead "This is so not my day" he said.

Hotep Ra looked at him in confusion "Those are the strangest last words I've ever heard" he said. He then shrugged and made the dragons charge. Phantom shouted in alarm before diving intangibly into the floor. Hotep Ra then turned to his first target and snarled when he saw he was missing.

He snarled turning around to look when he heard a high pitch whistle. With an annoyed scowl he turned to Phantom who had whistled loudly and was now focused on dodging the tail of a black dragon. Hotep Ra sneered, no way could this child beat him.

Or at least that was what he was thinking until he got rammed with something big, green, and wet. Slowly he turned to see a snarling dog and he shivered, not good. With a ferocity he lunged at the dog which furiously lounged back "Your dead mutt" he muttered.

He then heard a crash and he turned to see Phantom crash into a billboard displaying the Crimson Chin, and behind it was his target, the young Turner twerp. He went to float towards him when he heard a menacing growl and something connect with his head before he fell unconscious, briefly aware of that awful ghost kid limping towards him.


	9. Trouble

**I only have two things to say, one I don't own FOP or DP. And two...I HATE HAVING THE COLD!!**

Danny sighed in relief as he limped over to the unconscious ghost. He then patted the now small Cujo's head "Good boy" he said tiredly. He felt his strength slipping as he turned to Timmy who was watching him warily "Who are you? Do you want to capture me as well because I can beat you!" he said fiercely.

Danny sighed and took Hotep Ra, tying him to Cujo who had turned big again "Take him to Jazz okay?" he stated. The dog licked him, covering him in green goop. Danny smiled tiredly before turning to Timmy "We need to get you home" he said.

Timmy crossed his arms "And what if I don't trust you?" he asked. Danny sighed and held out his hand "Please, I did just save you" he stated. Timmy took one last look before running over and taking his hand while glaring at him "If you double cross me then I'll make sure you pay for it" he said.

Danny mentally groaned, he was way to tired to be dealing with this! With a sigh he took off into the sky, carrying the young boy with him. He was just lucky that when Hotep Ra went down his dragons did as well. Danny could feel his muscles tremor under strain as his energy threatened to vanish.

Luckily he made it to the Turner's house and knocked warily. Timmy stared "Why do we need to knock to enter my house?" he asked. Danny didn't answer as Jazz opened the door looking livid and covered in green goop.

However her face paled as she saw Danny with Timmy, the former swaying on his feet "Timmy? Da...Phantom?" she asked. Timmy shrugged as he came inside "He was able to get rid of the mummy thing at the mall and then flew me home" he said.

Both of them walked in slowly and Danny turned to Jazz, a small smile on his face "By the way Jazz, your fired" he joked. He then felt black enter the corners of his vision as he fell to the floor, energy finally giving up on him as he fell unconscious.

_**Line break**_

The mysterious figure watched over the proceedings with glee, sure they failed to get the Turner kid but on the bright side Phantom was out of commission for a while. Not only that but once they found out that he had the parents of both boys they would instantly give themselves up!

Not to mention Phantom would be suffering the effects from Skulker's upgrade for quite some time to come. The effects weren't to nasty, mainly just lack in energy. Unfortunately he wasn't in it for long enough. If long enough it would have put him in a coma.

However lack of energy in his ghost form was plenty good enough. Then the mysterious figure smiled brightly as his newest prisoner came in that he had Nocturne bring in. And what perfect timing! She was just stirring as well!

The mysterious figure smiled strangely as he floated over to the girl "Morning Vicky" he stated strangely. Vicky shot up in the cage she was placed in "Who are you? Where am I? Let me out before I pound you into the dust!" she shouted.

The figure smiled "I can't do that my dear, you see I need you for bait to bring down your little friend Danny" he said. Vicky froze "What do you want with Danny?" she asked sharply. The figure smiled strangely again "Revenge" he stated before vanishing.

_**Line break**_

Vicky shivered, normally she wouldn't be afraid and if it were only her at stake then she would so be shouting out very vivid names that were probably not meant for human ears. But as it is she was worried for Danny's safety, she didn't know who that person was, nor why he wanted revenge on Danny.

All she knew was that Danny was her only friend! And he was only the second person to _ever _accept her as a friend! Suddenly she paused, maybe since Danny was in trouble Jazz would be in trouble as well!

Vicky's face darkened as she stared at her blank surroundings "If they hurt either Jazz or Danny I swear on the name of Chip Skylark that they will so pay for it!" she shouted, her voice echoing off the walls.

_**Line break**_

Technus scowled as he programmed the portal in front of him. The boss had Plasmius give it to him to change the destination. Unfortunately he was having a difficult time getting it to work now and every time he would turn it on it shocked him.

Technus growled as he kicked the side of the blasted machine and a shot of blue energy circled him. He screamed in pain as it shocked him, waiting for it to subside. When he finally did he opened his eyes to see a pink swirling portal "At last!" he shouted.

He then groaned before falling to the ground in pain, his normally slick hair now smoking and sticking up in various areas "Blasted thing!" he shouted. And naturally the 'blasted thing' choose at that moment to flicker off once more. Technus let out a scream of rage, jumping to his feet and pulling out his hair.


	10. Surrender

**Don't own DP or FOP. Now I just gotta say that this is one of the most..._emotional_ chapters I have ever written in my life. But on the bright side you finally find out what the Jazz Cosmo Wanda thing is!**

Jazz gasped and quickly ran to her brothers side as he passed out, two rings appearing around his waist to change him back to Danny Fenton. Nervously she looked at Timmy "Timmy you can't tell anyone, please" she begged.

Timmy looked at the two in confusion "Okay I'm confused is he a super hero or something?" he asked. Jazz sighed "He's half ghost and he tries to protect our town from the evil ghosts that come through so yes in a way he is a super hero, but along with that he also has the super hero secret and please I need you to promise not to tell a soul" she begged.

Timmy stared at her before folding his arms "Um, I'm ten, ten year old don't know how to keep secrets" he said. Jazz paused, her face falling blank "Cosmo and Wanda" she stated blankly. Timmy nodded in defeat "True but…wait…" he froze, staring at Jazz with wide eyes.

A smug look settled over the teen "How do you know about Cosmo and Wanda?" Timmy asked nervously. Jazz rolled her eyes "Hello I do come from a family of ghost hunters and have studied the paranormal field extensively.

One year I went through the fairies are real faze, dressed up like one, found some weird pink door saying fairy world and went in. While there I managed to talk to two fairies, you may know them as Cosmo and Wanda.

They thought I was a fairy and so I talked to them and they told me about fairy world and the rules and god children and stuff like that. And haven't told a soul since" she stated. Danny chuckled "Who knew you could keep your mouth shut" he muttered.

Jazz paled "You were awake?" she asked nervously. Danny nodded wile weakly groaning as he sat up, his arms shaking "I take it the cats out of the bag?" he asked tiredly. Jazz winced "Looks like" she said.

Timmy sighed "You know, most people have boring cousins and boring lives so how is I had to end up with the half ghost super hero cousin?" he asked himself. Danny cleared his throat "You do know we can hear everything your saying" he stated. Timmy smiled sheepishly before taking off upstairs.

_**Line break**_

Plasmius growled as he flew through the skies to his next destination. How did he always get stuck with the worst jobs!? First it was forcing the crockpot onto their side and now it was kidnapping some brat! Vlad ground his teeth together in anger, if he ever got a hold of this master then he would definitely kill them!

And if they were a ghost then they would regret messing with him! Usually it was Vlad who made the schemes! Vlad who hired the ghosts! Vlad who thought of the plan! With another scowl Vlad took a deep breath as he spotted the house up ahead, his lips curving in a dark smile.

His orders were to retrieve the brat, no one ever said how…

_**Line break**_

Danny groaned slightly as Timmy ran upstairs, why did everything have to happen to him!? He then tensed as his ghost sense went off and a crash was heard upstairs. With a hurried look he saw Jazz look up in alarm.

Swiftly both leapt to their feet and ran to the stairs. Danny winced as his side flared in pain but ignored it. He bolted to Timmy's room and threw open the door to see Vlad cornering his cousin against a wall. Recklessly Danny rammed into his enemy, knocking the startled older half ghost into a wall.

Danny winced as he stumbled upright, holding his side and panting. Jazz had run to take a position in front of Timmy. Plasmius laughed "Oh this is to good, young Daniel coming to the rescue with powers that are weak" he said.

Danny narrowed his eyes and desperately tried to summon his ghost powers. His eyes widened in shock when he couldn't "Like it? The boss gave Skulker a very nice upgrade that you were lucky enough to try" he taunted.

Danny's narrowed his eyes "So what? You come in and attack three kids? You seriously are one crazed up fruit loop" he said dryly.

Plasmius snarled and punched Danny in the gut, bringing the young halfa to his knees in pain "You always do talk to much but I think you and young Timothy will find it in your best interests if you came with me" he said evilly.

Danny rolled his eyes dispite the pain "And what would that be?" he asked between gritted teeth. Vlad smiled deviously as he pressed a button on his watch and two screens appeared. One showed the Fenton and Turner adults in a cage while the other showed… "_Vicky_" Danny whispered.

_**Line break**_

Vlad seemed surprised at how Danny said the girls name. He had said it with more longing than when he said his dear Maddie's name. Sure the boss had said this girl was important to him but from the way he looked the elder halfa could tell that his young enemy in front of him was truly in love with that girl.

And here he was thinking he loved that Gothic brat. However for once in his lonely and miserable life guilt had clouded the elder halfa's mind. But he couldn't back off, he had seen the horrors of what his boss could do and he had to capture Danny and Timmy, and then commence with the final stage of the plan… "_I surrender_…" a voice said weakly.

Vlad looked in surprise over at Jazz and Timmy who were staring at Danny who stayed on his knees, head lowered to the floor "What?" Vlad asked. For the first time his enemy managed to truly surprise him as he lifted his eyes, filled with tears of guilt "I surrender, just…just let them go" he said, looking desperately at the picture with Vicky.

Vlad cringed inwardly, he knew this would be difficult but he just thought they would put up a good fight, never like this. He then looked at Timmy and Jazz who also looked at the screens in defeat "I'll surrender too, just leave my parents out of this" Timmy said, visibly shaken.

Vlad nodded his head, grabbing the two boys before turning to Jazz and then looking at the fish tank where two gold fish watched nervously "I can't help free them because the boss knows how to kill a ghost, however he can't do anything to me if you just happen to get the two fairies to help you" he said emotionlessly before teleporting away, and without even a single struggle from either of his captives…


	11. Wait, You?

**Don't own DP or FOP. This is a really big chapter because you finally find out who the boss is, along with the big plan. From this point on things can go one of two ways, really bad or really good. But something tells me it's not very good, that and I like torturing Danny!**

Vicky paced her cage in worry, not knowing what to do. The Turner's and Fenton's had been placed in a cage besides her while two more cages were being prepped. One she noticed had a strange device attached to the outsides of it.

Her eyes flashed as a man slowly floated down to view how the set up was going "Does it work?" he asked, his voice sounding strange for an evil master mind. Vicky's eyes widened in surprise as a ghost in heavy looking armor activated a switch and a green shield covered the cage before the ghost turned it back on "Why do you need a ghost shield?" Maddie asked.

Vicky looked at her sharply, she wasn't on the best terms with any Fenton but Danny. The figures laughed in a wanna be evil way "Because foolish human my biggest enemy can escape through measly bars and this holds him" he said.

Vicky raised an eyebrow "But if it's a ghost shield then don't you have to be a ghost for it to hold you?" she asked. The figure smiled "Or you could be like him, half ghost, half dead and half alive and a freak that can't be loved by either world" he stated cruelly.

Vicky winced "It's impossible to be half dead and half alive" Maddie scoffed. The ghost smirked "Ah but that is precisely what Danny Phantom is" he said hauntingly. Vicky gasped, that was the ghost in the articles Danny had showed her "But there is nobody in Amity who looks like Phantom" Jack said in confusion.

The figure drew himself up "That is because Phantom is lucky enough to turn into his human form at will, with a different name and all" he said. Dread began to grow on Vicky and she could see the same applied for the two Fenton's while the Turner's however looked to be playing patty cake.

The ghost however ignored them, turning to smile as a ghost teleported into view. Vicky recognized him as the ghost from Tucker's PDA. But what struck her the most was the two figures in each hand. He had the twerp in one hand who looked relieved to see his parents safe.

However his other captive was Danny. Vicky felt dread grow as he put Turner in the normal but Danny was put in the ghost proof cage, with the shield.

_**Line break**_

The mysterious man walked over to Danny's cage, a feral grin on his face at the defeated halfa "Well it looks like I finally have you at my mercy" he said. Danny looked up in surprise, his eyes flashing "You!? How in the world did you manage to get here?

You were…but…how could you devise something as evil as this?" he asked in confusion. The figure laughed at his confusion "Sounds like someone wants a story" he said.

He then faced away from his confused enemy "Easy, I got sick of knowing how easily you beat me and so I got free from your stupid thermos and sent Bertrand around to look like me as to not draw suspicion. I decided to search Clockwork's layer, figuring he might have something that would make me more powerful.

And indeed he did, a simple medallion designed to make the wearer to look and think and basically _be_ like any one from the future. And I came across one future where you had destroyed everything…" he trailed off, turning back to the boy who winced and looked away in guilt.

He smiled darkly "In that future I was powerful so that is what I choose and now I have unbelievable power and can finally take down the mighty halfa who has ruined my plans so often" he said darkly. He then heard a voice clear behind him and the others were staring at him blankly "Mind filling us in? We are just a tad clueless" Vicky stated dryly.

The figure smiled darkly and snapped his fingers. A door off to the side opened and through it filed the Fright Knight, Prince Aragon, Spectra, and Vortex. He smiled widely as he opened the cages containing the adults and girl before making them move near the two boys "Now, I need some time where you can't distract me.

I'll allow you two to fight to save your family while I finish one final piece of my plan" he said. Danny glared darkly "And what's that?" he asked harshly.

The ghost grinned widely "I found out about a small place called Fairy World and if I can take over it then I can conquer hem and gain enough power to rule both the ghost zone and the world, and carve it into a more suitable shape because round is just so weird" he stated. Danny continued to glare at him "But wait who are you?" Maddie asked in confusion.

Jack nodded "We have files on every ghost but you don't look familiar" he said, equally confused. The ghost smiled darkly once more "The Box Ghost" he said before vanishing. (AN: Bet you didn't see that one coming!)

_**Line break**_

Danny ran to the cage bars the moment the box ghost vanished. The others ghosts had already begun slowly advancing. Swiftly Danny reached out towards the box that was within his reach. After all it was just a ghost shield, he should have no problem.

What he wasn't expecting was the shock he received. Danny cried out in alarm as he flew back, slamming against the bars. He saw Vicky wince and run up to it, Maddie following close behind her "Danny!" they shouted in alarm.

Swiftly Maddie went to the box and shut off the switch. Vicky then proceeded to unlock the cage while Maddie moved on to unlock Timmy's. Once Danny stumbled out Vicky hugged him fiercely "Wow, this is really not like you" he said nervously.

Vicky let go and glared at him "Hello I'm a girl, and despite my being mean I do get intense crushes on cute guys, especially when they like me back" she stated dryly. Danny smiled at her before his expression changed to one of panic as he pushed her to the side, just in time to get nailed with a strange green blast.

Danny groaned as he hit the wall. He then winced further as Spectra lifted him up by the front of his shirt, taking him beyond reach of his companions "Well if it isn't the loser of the century, the failure…the family screw up" she said.

Danny ground his teeth "I am not" he said hotly. Spectra smiled "Ah but you are, you failed to save your friends and family, your failing school, you're a disappointment to your parents and teacher, what more can you mess up at?" she purred.

Danny looked away, below him he could hear Vicky and his parents shouting his name while Timmy was yelling something angrily at his parents. He then turned to Spectra, his eyes glowing a bright neon green "I may be a loser or failure and I may even disappoint sometimes but at least I'm not a quitter!" he shouted.

Then for the first time he reached as deep as he could inside himself and drew upon his ghost energy. With an angry war cry he kicked a startled spectra off of him as two rings of a bright and clear white, whiter than ever before, appeared around his waist.

_**Line break**_

The box ghost smiled deviously as he approached Technus who stood besides a glowing pink portal, swaying on his feet "Very good" he said darkly. He then motioned for Crocker and Plasmius to follow his through the portal and his skin tingled at the strange sensation.

It was very different from the portals to the ghost zone, more calm and…_magical_. He then grinned darkly as he stepped through to see a small sign saying Welcome To Fairy World on it. With an evil chuckle he lifted a glowing fist and a box shaped ecto plasmic beam shot at the sign, destroying it on contact.

His eyes glowed a dark red color as he turned to the city while Crocker shivered in anticipation by him. In the city he could see the small fairies flying around, oblivious to their near doom…


	12. Jazz?

**Don't own FOP or DP. I'm sorry it's been ages. I've had a very steady disinterest in DP and to be honest I never really did like FOP. I will finish this story though, that I promise. I have some DP stories on my desktop and I promise i will get them up. However once they are gone, I will be done with DP. Maybe I will get back into it but for now my hearts not in it. Now, before you throw rotten veggies at me, remember that it's because of the lack of new episodes that I've had this lack in interest.**

Timmy stared at his cousin in awe, if only Cosmo and Wanda could see this! The two rings appeared around his waist and traveled in opposite directions to reveal a black jumpsuit with his symbol and white hair along with eyes that were completely green, not even a pupil!

Timmy then yelped as the ghosts behind came nearer as his cousin nailed the female ghost in the chest. Swiftly he watched as he flew down at top speed, landing in front of them while facing the enemy ghosts with his fists upraised and glowing the same color as his eyes.

Timmy was itching to help, if he had Cosmo and Wanda he could probably wish that Danny had the right equipment to capture these ghosts. Already he wasn't fighting and had a bead of sweat slide down his forehead "I'll tell you all once, you have till the count of three to leave now" Danny shouted.

Timmy felt hope surge as the ghosts exchanged nervous glances…right before charging.

_**Line break**_

Danny could already feel his energy slipping as he began fighting his opponents. Quickly he combed his mind for a way out. He then grinned slyly to himself and flew over to his family and friends, quickly using intangibility to drive them through the floor.

Once through he immediately changed back, sagging in exhaustion. His could feel his veins coursing with fire from whatever Skulker's net did to him. Slowly he got to his knees as a small pop occurred in the area.

Carefully he studied Jazz who was glaring at Cosmo "Could you not take me to the right place at least once? Don't you want to save Danny and Timmy?" she asked.

Danny cleared his throat "Jazz, we're all here" he said weakly, shivering as pain flashed through him again.

Jazz gasped, turning towards her brother "Danny, what's wrong? Was it because of that weird thing Skulker used?" she asked.

Danny shivered once more, the pain was immense "We have to…get to fairy world…box ghost…" he trailed off.

Jazz snorted "Wait, you mean the box ghost is behind this?" she asked, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

Danny glared at her before turning to the people behind him. Jazz then gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth as she saw the Turner's and her family. Fearfully she looked at Danny "Did I…" she trailed off at Danny shaking his head.

He turned to the others "They know, I didn't have a choice" he muttered.

Jazz sighed and turned to the two fairies behind her "So how do we get to fairy world?" she asked.

Danny scoffed, rolling his eyes "Try the pink portal to your right saying fairy world above it" he muttered, pointing.

Jazz blushed "Oh…right" she muttered.

Suddenly she caught sight of Vicky glaring at her "Vicky…" she said unsurely.

She then caught sight of her parents glaring at her "Jazz, remember what we said…" he mother lectured.

Jazz closed her eyes, clenching her hands into fists "You know what mom? I don't care" she said blankly.

She looked angrily at her moms surprised face "I get straight A's, I study hard, and even around her I studied hard! Do you know how hard it was for me to pretend to hate Vicky because you threatened to send me to boot camp? To be honest I would rather have gone to boot camp, it was my mistake for listening to your threat" she said, her anger just controlled.

Danny looked at her parents in confusion "You threatened to send Jazz to boot camp? Why?" he asked.

Jazz glared at her parents "Because my grades were dropping around Vicky, it was either ignore her or go to boot camp. That's why I was so hard on you Danny, I felt like you had replaced me as Vicky's friend" she said.

Danny shot his parents a look "So what, you threaten Jazz when she get B-'s and yet I don't even show up to class and all I get is grounded from the computer in the middle of fighting off a ghost who threatened to take over the internet?" he asked.

Timmy looked at him in confusion "There was a ghost who threatened to take over the internet?" he asked.

Danny rolled his eyes "The most annoying ghost in the world" he muttered.

Jazz shrugged "I don't know, personally I think that box ghost is more annoying. Remember when he showed up fifteen times in one day?" she asked.

Danny nodded, wincing as more pain flashed through him "True" he muttered.

Timmy then cleared his throat "Shouldn't we be in fairy world?" he asked.

Danny blushed "Oh, right. Jazz can you help me stand? I don't think I have the strength" he said. Jazz nodded, instantly moving to her brothers side.

Curious she looked at him "What happened?" she asked.

Danny rolled his eyes "Other than it was me against like seven of the tougher ghosts?" he asked harshly. Jazz rolled her eyes as the group slowly approached the portal.

Danny glared ahead in determination "And now to save the little guys" he said.

Wanda glared at him "Hey…oh well, we are little" she admitted in defeat.


	13. Jorgen And The Box Ghost

**Wow, I'm on a roll! Can you believe that half the stuff I've posted today was written in the last hour? This is awesome! Don't own DP or FOP. Merry Christmas! And yes, I did change the last chapter and add a bit. Part of the black was just a lack of flow and this sounded better than the last.**

Danny shielded his eyes as they stepped through the portal into a very bright world. He then gasped at what he saw "This is so much better than the ghost zone" he muttered.

Jazz smirked "I don't know about that. Shouldn't you like the ghost zone?" she teased.

Danny shot her a glare as the others followed them in "The ghosts don't like the ghost zone" he stated.

Vicky raised an eyebrow "Isn't that the ghost world?" she asked.

Maddie gasped "You actually have gone in!?" she asked.

Jazz rolled her eyes "Danny's in there weekly, I've been twice" she said casually.

Maddie put a hand on her heart in shock. Danny groaned "Jazz stop scaring her, shouldn't you be the responsible one?" he asked.

Jazz shot him an annoyed look. Danny ignored it, trying unsuccessfully to stand on his own. Weakly he hung back onto Jazz "We need to find whoever is in charge here" he said, taking quick command.

He then turned to Wanda who sighed "Jorgen Bon Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe" she said.

Danny nodded "Any way you can take us to him?" he asked.

Both fairies nodded and raised their wands. Danny gasped as a pink smoke appeared around them, vanishing to reveal a very big fairy who stared at them in some fluffy bunny pajamas.

Danny groaned again, this was the guy in charge of the fairies? They were doomed. His fears were calmed however as the man scowled at them "Who dares interrupt Jorgen bon Strangle?" he asked in a booming voice.

Timmy stepped forward hesitantly "Turner! Your fairies have been revealed to far to many people! Your memory must be wiped clean!" he shouted.

Timmy let out a yelp and quickly Danny stumbled in front of him, wincing as pain flashed through him "It's not his fault!" he shouted.

Jorgen paused "And who are you puny human?" he asked.

Danny took a deep breath, holding his side as more pain continued to flash through him "My name is Danny Fenton. My parents are old college friends of the Turners. We came here but I have some very dangerous enemies who followed. I don't know how they found out about this place but I believe they have enough power to do some serious damage" he explained.

Jorgen raised an eyebrow "And why would you have such powerful enemies? You are just a puny kid" he stated.

Danny shivered and desperately tried to draw on his ghost energy. He felt the rings appear around his waist but the pain seemed to increase. Quickly he reversed it, staying as a human was good. He looked cautiously at the curious giant fairy "I'm half human, half ghost. A hybrid or 'halfa' as the other ghosts call me. I protect my town from evil ghosts but some followed me here, and one of them has banded all of my enemies to take down me and Fairy world to gain enough power to change the world and ghost zone into a world more fit for him" he said quickly.

Jorgen put his finger on his chin thoughtfully, turning to the adults "But why bring adults to fairy world? Only children can know of them" he stated.

Danny grasped his side again, the pain was starting to really hurt "They are mine and Timmy's parents. The ghost captured them and Vicky for bait to capture me and Timmy. Though why he wanted Timmy I don't know" he muttered.

Timmy chuckled sheepishly "I'm very big when it comes to attracting trouble in fairy world, and even bigger at fixing it" he muttered.

Danny smirked "Glad to know I'm not the only one" he muttered.

He then turned to Jorgen "Will you help us?" he asked.

Jorgen put a finger to his chin and stood, thinking quietly. Danny felt a bead of sweat fall down his forehead, worried he might refuse. Finally he brought down his wand, changing his outfit for a boot camp style one "I will help, but I need to know more about these enemies of yours" he said.

Danny nodded "One of them, the Box Ghost, is bent on making all things square and destroying things that aren't square. Plasmius is bent on gaining me as an apprentice, getting my mom to marry him…" "What!!!" "…and world conquest, but those are the two main that I know of" he said.

Timmy then smirked "You said the Box Ghost likes boxes?" he asked.

Danny nodded and Timmy smiled mischievously "I have an idea" he said…

**_Line break_**

The Box Ghost looked suspiciously down the empty street, wondering where the fairies had gone. But then he saw it, a glowing green box in the middle of the street. Despite his new appearance and smarts he smiled in delight and abandoned his hiding place, running over to the box, ignoring the shouts behind him.

He smiled as he reached out to grab it, only to frown when it moved away. Annoyed he moved to grab it again but again it evaded him. Scowling he tried again, and then a second time before swiping a third time. But on the fourth time his fingers touched it and it vanished "Well looks like boxy can't catch a box after all" a voice taunted.

Hatred crossed his face as he looked up at Danny Fenton who was backed by his friends "No more" Danny said before delivering a powerful round house kick to the angry ghost.

The Box Ghost snarled and pointed at them "Get them!" he shouted.

Instantly Vlad moved to dive but Maddie stepped out in a lovely gown, batting her eyes at him "Well hello handsome" she said.

Vlad stared wide eyed, floating closer to her "You…look….marvelous" he breathed.

Maddie smirked "And you're very poorly lead on" she said, sucking him into a thermos.

Suddenly Jazz ran out, intercepting Technus, holding a shiny palm pilot in her hands "Oh Technus!" she called.

Technus's eyes widened and he zoomed toward her, flying into the small electronic where his face appeared on screen "And now I shall…wait…what is this?" he asked, tapping the plastic screen.

Jazz smirked, pushing a button and zapping him before the screen went blank "Shouldn't be so quick to make rash decisions next time" she commented.

Timmy then walked up to Crocker "Um…mister Crocker? I hope you don't mind waking up from the dream right now" he said.

Crocker raised an eyebrow "But I'm not…" he stopped abruptly, falling forward as Vicky held a pipe after clearly having hit him.

They smiled at each other before turning to where Danny and the Box Ghost slowly circled each other, both glaring with utmost hatred on their faces. Danny then smirked "Seems like your cronies have been defeated, so shall we capture you the easy way or the hard way?" he taunted.

The Box Ghost snarled, shooting his hands forward. With ease Danny rolled, gracefully moving to his feet "What? Boxes aren't as reliable as you think?" he asked, easily ducking another box before jumping high to avoid another.

Box Ghost snarled "How about you go ghost then? Your family probably knows by now. But show them how easy you are to defeat" he said, a trace of taunting in his voice.

Danny snorted "Because I don't need to go ghost, I can beat you anyways" he said, secretly trying to draw on his ghost power.

The Box Ghost smirked "Or you can't, can you? Because your weak. Your weak and because of you everyone you know will die" he said.

Danny growled, his eyes glowing bright green "I. Am. Not. Weak!" he shouted, the rings appearing around his waist and a strange blast of wind seemed to fly over the area, knocking everyone to the ground, including the Box Ghost who had a knowing smirk on his face.

Danny scowled as he began floating off the ground before charging at the Box Ghost. But before he could touch him the Box Ghost shot out his hand, touching Danny's chest as a cube shot out, seeming to shock his chest. Danny gasped in pain, stumbling backwards before crumbling to the ground.


	14. Looking Up

**Wow...the last chapter. Doesn't seem like it does it? And as a little treat, I am officially getting back into Danny Phantom. Hopefully this means I'll be able to continue writing some of my old fics that I never posted, along with the ones that are posted! And man! This got so many reviews! It makes me happy! I mean, I don't ask for reviews but to get them anyways means a lot so thanks guys and gals for helping this become such a fun story for me to do. And as promised to some reviewers, I decided not to end it on romance, leaving the idea open for other writers. I also left the end a bit open so that I could maybe do a sequel someday but don't expect anything. It's only if I get the inspirration. So now I bid you a fond farewell with saying I don't own DP or FOP.**

Danny groaned, his eyes opening to reveal Clockwork standing over him "Clockwork?" he asked.

Clockwork nodded and helped Danny up. Danny winced slightly before looking at everyone who remained frozen "Wow, you even have power over the magical?" he asked.

Clockwork nodded again. Cautiously Danny looked at him "So what do you want?" he asked.

Clockwork sighed, moving to the Box Ghost "The Box Ghost broke into my lair and stole a valuable medallion. And with this super charged form from your dark future he also had the ability to destroy ghosts, luckily for you it was shortly _after _you came so your life was spared" he said.

Danny paled "That's what he used on me…isn't it" he asked shakily.

Clockwork nodded "But I have been charged as your guardian and for that I halted time before he could finished the attack. You have been injured but you will survive and be able to fight" he said.

Danny looked down "But how can I beat him?" he asked.

Clockwork smiled "Remember, he just has a medallion keeping him in that form. You're smart, you'll think of something" he said.

Danny frowned before smiling deviously as clocks surrounded Clockwork "It's time to finish this" he whispered.

__

**Line break**

Everyone couldn't help but stare in horror at where Danny lay still, his chest smoking. He seemed so still and didn't appear to move in the slightest. Jazz let a strangled sob escape her as the Box Ghost laughed, slowly approaching Danny's still form "And finally the great Danny Phantom has been defeated" he said, towering over Danny's form.

He smirked cruelly "Not yet" a voice hissed.

Everyone looked in surprise as Danny suddenly jumped up, spinning in a circle with his leg out, effortlessly tripping the Box Ghost. Danny then lunged forward, his hand gripping the medallion. The Box Ghost stared in horror as Danny smiled at him before ripping it off of him, causing the ghost to be surrounded in a bright flash.

Everyone shielded their eyes until it faded to reveal the Box Ghost in his normal annoyingness. Danny smirked, holding out the thermos "Sorry Boxy, your time is up" he said, sucking the ghost in the thermos.

For a moment everything remained still as Danny looked down at the medallion with a frown before gripping it tightly. He then looked skyward and tossed it up "Sorry Clockwork" he muttered, pulling his hand back as the medal flew through the sky.

He then tossed his hand forward, a green blast hitting the medallion. For a few minutes Danny poured as much power as he could into the blast until finally the medal exploded, small bits raining down on them. Danny smiled slightly, swaying a bit on his feet "Thanks Clockwork" he whispered.

He then groaned, the stress catching up with his body as he tumbled forward, unconscious.

__

**Line break**

The first thing that he was aware of was pain, the kind that flooded through your veins an clouded your senses. It burned but surprisingly he was able to open his eyes. A bright light surrounded him and he blinked, trying to get the light to disappear…or at least dim down a bit.

It did dim down to the point where he was able to recognize he was in some sort of a hospital. Instantly his heart began racing and he struggled to move. However a hand touched his chest and he stopped, looking over to where everyone smiled.

He smiled slightly at Jazz who had her hand on his chest "It's a fairy hospital, your safe" she said.

Danny smiled in relief, leaning back and looking carefully at Jazz "Did we win?" he asked.

Jazz nodded "Everything is back to normal" she said.

She then looked slyly at Timmy "And even better, none of the bad guys remember any thing about fairy world and the Box Ghost is completely clueless about Clockwork" she said.

Danny sighed in relief before looking at his family and Vicky "So why are we here?" he asked.

Timmy smiled "Jazz said you couldn't go to a normal hospital so Wanda worked something out. Your secret is safe with us cuz" he said.

Vicky paled "Hold it, your cousins?" she asked.

Danny nodded "Our dad's are brothers" he explained.

Vicky snorted "I can see the resemblance" she muttered.

She then turned to Timmy "Well if your family with Danny and Jazz then I guess I can't be mean any more, huh? So as long as you don't say anything I can be a good baby sitter" she said.

Timmy's eyes widened in surprise "Seriously!?" he asked.

To everyone's surprise Vicky smiled. Not an evil smile of a false smile, but a true genuine smile. Danny beamed at her "See? Being nice isn't that hard" he said.

Vicky smirked "Don't push your luck Fenton" she teased. Danny laughed and soon everyone joined in the laughter.

__

**Line break**

Timmy smiled as he ran up the steps, running into Danny who was just leaving, bags in hand. He frowned sadly "Going home already?" he asked.

Danny chuckled "We gotta get back for our own school" he said.

Timmy smiled before showing Danny a book report with an A++ on it "I took your advice, ghost on every page" he said.

Danny smirked "Told you, what did everyone else do?" he asked.

Timmy laughed "They all took the report to heart. I was the only one who passed" he said.

Danny chuckled along with him until the horn honked. He sighed sadly, hoisting his bags up "well, I better get going. You'd better come visit" he threatened.

Timmy smirked "And you'd better learn teleportation and come visit" he said.

Danny smiled "So your parents still remember? Jorgen has no problems?" he asked.

Timmy nodded energetically "Yep, which is a total miracle for him to let so many people remember" he said.

Danny nodded "Yeah…things are finally looking up" he said before turning and putting his stuff in the Fenton RV.

Things were truly looking up…


End file.
